Guys In Th Bathroom
by Able02
Summary: This is a story from the American Dad episode Gorillas In The Mist. I just thought Steve being handcuffed to a sink with 5 guys could end much better than complaining about a screwed up schedule. Disclaimer On Page.


I shivered under the stare of the man. I recognized the look on his face from the day in the locker room with Snot. And many times after that. I could feel my breath getting shorter as my tongue swiped out to wet my lips and my eyes locked onto the man's crotch. "Hey kid." His voice was low and husky as he set the tray on the sink.

"H-hey. I was stuttering and my palms were beginning to sweat but I was so turned on. Snot was great in bed but this guy was new. I didn't know what sex with him would be like. It would be like the first time all over again.

He must have known abput me because by the time he reached me his cock was hanging out of his pants and his masculine scent was filling my head. I licked my lips again just before he slid his cock past them. I groaned deep in my throat as tension I hadn't realized was pulling my muscles tight. I worked him over with my tongue just holding his cock in my mouth and watching for his reactions. Things that would have driven Snot nuts had little to no effect on the man standing in front of me. I moved on from my experimentation and started to bob my head back and forth letting my throat relax until he was sliding all the way down. The man's hands found my head and he started caressing me and lightly tugging on my hair.

I worked his cock head with my throat muscles and ran my tongue on the underside hiping to get him to cum in my mouth. I was disappointed when he pulled away. "Not yet." He said. "You ever been fucked before?" I nodded still panting and unable to take my eyes off the wet bobbing cock.

Without another word the brown haired man moved me to bend over the sink, the handcuffs reminding me of their existence with a metallic clatter. Pulling down my pants and underwear, he spit on my hole and pressed his cock into it. I grunted as the head of his thick cock pressed past my sphincter with little resistance. Since that first day Snot had fucked me at least twice a day so I was used to impromptu fucks. Still his cock was thicker if not longer than Snots and I was loving the way it strectched me and forced its way into me. I flexed my ass as we waited for my body to get used to the penetration. I wiggled my ass and told him I was ready. Slowly he pulled out and pushed back in. The pace wasn't slow but it wasn't fast either. I moaned as he rubbed over my prostate every time he moved.

I was slightly surprised when a cock appeared at my lips. I sucked it in happily and looked up to the owner. His hair had a slight gray tint to it and he had a soul patch of all things on his chin. His cock was thin and barely long enough to touch the back of my throat. I was still happy to have a cock in my mouth though. The feeling of a cock in both ends was something I had to try again. Maybe Toshi would be up for some experimentation. The man behind me grunted and pushed his cock as deeply into me as he could and the man with the smaller cock pulled out of my mouth just in time for me to see a fat redhead walk in unzipping his balck dress pants. I opened my mouth in invitation as the guy with the soul patch slid into my ass using his friend's cum as lube.

He fell into a nice steady rhythm as I sucked the redhead's cock. "Fuck kid how are you still so tight?"

I moaned around the cock in my mouth and flexed my ass. I was in heaven so far I had sucked three cock and been fucked by two with a third hopefully in line. I realy hoped I could get one of them to cum in my mouth. I'd found I liked the taste of cum through my exploration with Snot and I was curious to see how different guys compared to my lover. The guy in my ass finished and pulled out. The red head moved to slide into my ass as two more guys walked in. A black guy and a blonde near my age. It was difficult to suck both their cocks but they took turns infront of me and I took time to wet each of their huge cocks. They were easily the biggest guys in the room the blonde being maybe ten inches long and the black guy had to be at least a foot long. Both cocks were thick enough to stretch my lips to their limits and throbbing with egarness to tear into my asshole. I was glad and apprehensive as I heard the redhead dump his load into my ass.

The black guy went first pushing his cock all the way inside me. Even with three loads and three fucks lubing and loosening my ass I still felt every inch of him as he plunged deeper than anything I'd ever experienced in my life. I moaned and he bottomed out warping my gut and probably touchin my heart. The black guy set a slow rhythm that sent me over the edge in three thrusts, causing the men to laugh. The black guy started moving faster fucking me hard through my orgasm keeping my body buzzing with pleasure even after I'd stopped cumming. It took maybe ten minutes for him to cum grunting as his cock sent pulsing tremors through my body.

The blonde was inside my ass before it could recover even the slightest bit. He fucked me hard and fast, slamming his cock all the way inside me and fucking hard. Jackson, one of my dad's coworkers came in just as the young blonde filled my ass with yet another load of cum. We were both panting as the older men watched, slowly jacking their cocks. He unlocked the hand cuffs and the blonde and I slid to the floor. "Can I fuck you again?" The blonde whispered in my ear. His cock twitched in my ass and I knew I had to have him one more time.

I nodded and the blonde started to rut me like a horny rabbit slamming his huge cock into my ass, battering my prostate making me cum again. The redhead stuck his cock into my mouth and cum exploded over my tongue I guzzled it down gratefully noting that it was bitter compared to the sweet taste of my lover's cum. The guy with the soul patch was next and there was nothing I could really say to about it. It was like drinking thick water no real discernible taste. The blonde never broke pace slamming his huge cock into me like he was the energizer bunny and could keep this up forever. The black guy took a little longer and his cum was indescribable the only thought that came to mind was masculinity. It was like I was actually tasting his testosterone.

I was moaning loudly now sure everyone on the lake could hear me but I didn't care the taste of multiple cum loads on my tounge and the cock splitting my ass were too much. I came again my cock pulsing beneath me and splattering semen all over the linoleum. I lowered myself to rest my forehead on my forearms and hoped the blonde fucking me never stopped. After what seemed like an hour the blonde slammed deep into me, and we both came him filling my ass with another powerful load and me feebly shaking and twitching as my abused prostate and sore balls tried in vain to pump cum that just wasn't there anymore. I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't get the chance to tast his cum but I was so over sexed that I could do little more than pant and try to tighten my asshole enough to keep the cum these studs had gone to the trouble of pumping into me. This was a good day.


End file.
